


Unexpected Third Wheel

by Sheep_Dragon



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, Velociraptor Puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheep_Dragon/pseuds/Sheep_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up, he tries to remember why a Velociraptor would be snoozing at the end of his bed like the worlds biggest and most lethal puppy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Third Wheel

Owen wakes up in the middle of the night to a blue striped velociraptor snoozing at the bottom of his bed which he happens to be sharing with his girlfriend.  
He thinks he's seeing things, still in the delusional dream scape as he prods at what appears to be the only surviving pack member of his raptors in the belly with a cautious duvet covered toe. Yellow eyes, brimming with intelligence and a hidden grief snap open, the protective opaque vertical slides of her inner eye lids flexing as she focuses.   
"Blue?" He mumbles, shifting up onto his elbows, careful of the fiery red headed woman still contently sleeping beside him, blissfully unaware of an apex prehistoric predator currently cuddling up at their feet like the worlds biggest and most lethal puppy.   
The raptor chitters, tail flicking in mild annoyance at him before nuzzling down on Claire's legs as if she can hide from his sleepy incomprehension.   
Owen frowns to himself, muddled thought processes insisting that Blue was far away from mainland Costa Rica, hunting wild and free among the abandoned animals in the ruins of Jurassic World. The temperamental Beta was clearly not currently cuddling up with himself and Claire Dearing in a sweltering hotel room two days before they are flown back to the USA to be interrogated by the media.   
He scoffs at himself, though as he relaxes back into his pillow he can't help but wonder how Blue managed to get herself covered in salt and acquire a smell like the sharp tang of the sea. 

\-----

A panicked slapping of his face rouses him once again, this time broad daylight is filtering through the billowing linen curtains of their second story room, lighting the room and the petrified look on Claire's face as she continues to splat her hand across his nose and mouth with a jerky stuttering pattern. "Owen!" She hissed, raptor like, between her perfect white teeth which are gritted so tight that he was surprised that they hadn't cracked yet. Her lovely eyes frozen on an object beyond his peripheral.   
"Wha..?" He mumbles, pushing away her still flailing hand, heaving himself into a half sitting position with a groan, still tender after the few weeks that had passed after The Incident.   
He freezes just like his horrified girlfriend when he spots the raptor at the other end of the room tangled in what looked like the tattered remains of Claire's spare white jacket. The she-raptor with the blue stripe was flopped on the floor with what could only be resigned exasperation across her muzzle and embarrassment sparkling in her sulphur yellow eyes. The jacket has bizarrely worked as the perfect snare for the curious Beta of Owen's pack, her claws tangled in the designer lining and tough exterior material that had dropped onto her head when she had been nosing around.   
He couldn't help it, he started to laugh.   
Claire turns her head to him in bewilderment as Blue offers the two humans a more than irritated growl, resuming her wriggling in the fabric till she has flopped into a more comfortable position, her long tail flailing.   
"How the fuck did she get here?!" Claire whispers furiously, holding the standard flimsy hotel covers to her bare chest as she tries to shove Owen out of the bed towards the patiently waiting velociraptor.   
"She swam or drifted I should think." Owen mumbled in bemusement, half naked as he is expelled from the bed, raking a hand through his messy hair, "Hey Baby Blue." He teases, squatting so that he's at the trapped animal's level, ever aware that this was still a wild animal despite their colourful history. "Got yourself in a bit of a tangle have we?"   
His Beta snarls softly, unimpressed, snapping her jaws to herself in agitation, wiggling before looking up at him with a clear 'Help me you moron' glower.   
He detangles her with a smile despite Claire's increasing uneasiness, flicking his gaze daringly over his shoulder to get a good view of the strawberry blond woman's curves and backside as she dresses.   
Blue is up on her feet like a shot, nuzzling him with a startlingly loud honk of pleasure, yipping in offence when Owen shushes her desperately at the sound of people walking past their door.   
"We can't exactly call somebody." Claire says, the flimsy barrier of the bed between her and the dinosaur in their bedroom, carding her fingers through her tangled flame coloured hair. "What are we going to do with her Owen?!"   
Blue grunts in annoyance when her Alpha moves away from her, pacing after him and tapping her iconic hooked talon on the carpeted floor with impatience, wanting to run and hunt with the remainder of her pack. She shakes herself, irritated at the sea salt that cascades from her shoulders, sprinkling the floor after the long and gruelling journey drifting and swimming across the ocean after the last ferry.   
"Do you think they'd let me take her stateside?" Owen grinned devilishly earning himself a level glare that had brought investors to their knees long before he won the ex-park manager's affections.   
"I sincerely doubt that she would survive the high altitude, never mind States weather." Claire bristled at his jest, Blue responding to the new Alpha Female's mood and baring her teeth at a berated Owen, clearly broadcasting her opinion in the way she tilted her streamlined head imperiously and a clear admonishment glittering sharp in her eyes 'Don't piss off your Alpha Female or she won't give you eggs.'   
Owen holds up his hands placatingly to his girls, feeling pretty outmatched. Though now that he ponders it, picturing Claire as a lovely red skinned velociraptor is a startling and disturbing turn on. He jerks when he finally realises that Blue is defending Claire. From what he had heard, the Beta had tried to the kill the human woman by jumping into the driver side window, only to get knocked by a tree when Claire veered off to the side. You'd think that there would be a little bit of a grudge somewhere. But no, here he is getting ganged up on by his girls.   
"Feminism. Lovely." He mumbled earning himself a raised eyebrow and a tilted blue striped reptilian head. 

\-----

Zach and Grey are bewildered when the two of them sneak down to the breakfast room looking for all the world like guilty thieves. Karen is oblivious to their tension talking with her soon to be ex-husband politely and dragging Claire into their minor squabble about laundry.   
But Owen recognises the alert sharpness in Karen's eyes, the way she is constantly turned towards her sons and the way she traces their features like a starving creature. She almost lost them, and she doesn't intend to let them out of her sight again. The same could not be said for his Pack.   
Claire explains that she and Owen are going to do a bit of travelling around Costa Rica first before facing the horde back in America. After all the woman who outrun a Tyrannosaurs Rex and set the wheels in motion for the Indominous Rex's defeat while all in a pair of heels can take on a few pudgy faced executives in order to acquire them some breathing space.   
She pledges Karen a hundred promises to keep in touch when they rise from the table after picking nauseously at some bacon that had been charred within an inch of its life. Owen himself gets a flying hug from Claire's nephews, including amusing lowly whispered pep talks on how to 'seal the deal' with their aunt. Like he hasn't 'sealed the deal' already, he snickers privately as they make their way back up to the room.   
They stop, frozen in the doorway when they spy Blue curled up on the bed, her tail suspiciously swaying to and fro like a happy canine. The plush mattress is shredded, torn to smithereens by prehistoric claws and teeth. Stuffing is everywhere, from the downy mass that covers the blood red carpet to the shower of feathers still settling over the comfy looking she-raptor dozing lazily like a basking lizard trying to soak up the sun.   
"I'm not paying for that." Claire states blankly, unimpressed at Blue's petty revenge.   
Owen groans in despair, running a hand down his face as he realises that leaving the Beta to her own devices in a hotel room by herself without any social interaction was probably a bad move.   
The velociraptor watches them with a smug air from her improvised nest, like she has just brought down an apatosaurus by herself and wants the Alpha Pair's approval of her offerings.   
The Alpha turns to his mate and grins sheepishly at her demanding glare, "Oops?"


End file.
